


Promise me brother... please

by MayaSas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alive Starks, Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, Character Death, Damn Joffrey Baratheon, Dark Robb Stark, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It could be said that it is a happy ending, Joffrey receives his deserved, Joffrey suffers, Justice, Major Character Injury, Past Rape/Non-con, Poor Sansa, Queen Daenerys, Revenge, Robb Stark's guilty feeling, babies Stark, poor Tyrion Lannister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaSas/pseuds/MayaSas
Summary: They were so close to returning home, getting justice for their father and coming back together ... if you think this has a happy ending you haven't paying attention... or maybe yes.The war is over, the Stark family will return home but someone is still missing, Robb goes to the king's landing to look for his sister, although his efforts come too late ... but maybe it's not so late for someone else.





	Promise me brother... please

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mix between the show and the book canon, it gave me a bit of sadness and nostalgia to see how much Sansa admires her brother in the books.

Robb

They had done it, King's landing, finally there would be justice for their father, finally after all this time they could all go home, they would all be together again, mother, Talisa, his future child, Bran, Arya, Rickon, Jon ... Sansa , they had succeeded, they could save her, it had been almost a miracle to find Arya, when he saw her he had thought she was just a boy with badly cut hair, but Jon had recognized her immediately, he hadn't needed to give her a second look to know who it was her, Robb would never finish thanking Jon for what he did, come, join the war, abandon his vows ... no matter how many times he told him he had done the right thing, Jon still felt guilty.

 Robb couldn't even believe it when he saw the sword that had one of the guys, Ice, the sword of his father used by a lackey of Lannister, see Ice renewed his spirit, hadn't needed much effort to defeat the guard with Grey Wind help and retrieve the ancestral sword of his family, in a blink Ghost and Gray Wind were no longer near them, the wolves had run in the same direction, Robb suspected he knew what they were looking for.

"Sansa Stark" demanded threatening a defeated guard.

"The tower of the hand" replied the man giving up.

Sansa had to be fine, she was the only way in which the Lannister had a chance to get out of this with her head on her shoulders, her sister had to be fine, Jon was following him closely, we did it, justice for father, for the north, now we will go home, that damn dwarf will lose his head and Sansa will be widowed and free again, no doubt Daenerys Targaryen had been a crucial piece in their victory, helping each other achieve more than on their own, it was Jon who helped in negotiations, he had succeeded where Robb had failed

"She has to be here," Jon said, they had seen the direwolves come here, Robb was sure of that.

They went to a ladder that perhaps because of the anxiety they hadn't noticed before, indicated Jon and both ran to the place, could see scratches of wolf in all the wood and what was worse ... the blood fell in a slight cascade on the steps, which made both run even faster, as soon as they arrived they saw Ghost showing his teeth to a figure that was no longer moving, there was no trace of Gray Wind, he looked at the body and Robb was sure he was the biggest man he have never seen, had his hand almost separated from the rest of his arm and his head about two meters from his body, _the mountain_ , remembered Robb, _the mountain, Elia Martell_ , panicked, then saw another man, half his face was horribly disfigured by a scar, his leg was almost destroyed and his shoulder with a horrible sword wound, _the Hound_ , Arya had told him that he had helped her find them, but when they were close he had left her alone to meet with him, _what is he doing here?_ , Robb asked himself, heard more footsteps approaching but Jon and Ghost took care of the rest.

"Little bird" heard the man wailing while sobbing "I failed you, little bird" the man looked at Robb and pointed to a corridor, didn't need anything else to run in that direction.

"Sansa!" He shouted "Sansa!" As he ran down the passage he could see traces of blood where he would look, apparently the Hound and the mountain had had a long fight, before the direwolves intervened, entered a room that It was a mess, blood everywhere but there was no sign of it, "Sansa?" he asked quietly, but only heard a soft cry, _Sansa,_ recognized and began to cross the room.

"Brother?" a small voice called him, then he turned dry, she was in a corner of the room hidden behind the bed, Grey Wind was lying next to her and began to moan, licking her face "I knew you would come brother, I knew, I told them ... I told them you would come for me" her voice broke into a sob and Robb ran to her, lifting her to put her head on his lap, she had a hand on her belly from which emanated blood that stained her pale pink dress _, no, no, no, no gods_ , he pleaded silently, putting his hand on hers as if he could keep the blood from flowing.

"Everything will be fine, we will go home, mother will be very happy to see you" he said, he didn't know if he was trying to deceive her or himself.

"You were never a good liar brother" she said with a smile that turned into a sob while tears soaked her face, "I knew you were coming I always knew, always trust you, like when we were children and you saved me from monsters. .. you remember" _you are still a child_ , he wanted to say, _just a girl, the gods can't take a child_.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I failed you, little sister" and in that moment he felt the tears on his face, he hadn't even noticed until now "I ... we'll go home, I swear to you"

"You didn't fail me, you're here, I knew you would be my knight, you would come for me and cut off Joffrey's head, he said he would have a duel with you and win" she said laughing, a small mocking laugh like the ones she used to share with Jeyne "and I know you will take me home ..." _but not alive_ , Robb completed in his head, _I will take you to the crypts, no home, no with our mother, with our brothers and sister_ , only then Robb allowed himself Sobbing, 'what was I thinking?, I should have exchanged her for the damned kingslayer, as Jon and mother asked me so many times, for her and Arya', he sobbed even louder, his little sister still trusted him after all, would have preferred that she hated him and blamed him, but she wasn't like that, Sansa wasn't like that.

"I'm afraid, very afraid ..." she said more to herself than to him, then raised a hand soaked with blood and pointed to some drawers that were on the other side of the room, Robb could barely pay attention to her, the only thing he could see was the small pool of blood that formed around their.

"Robb?" Jon entered doubtfully but as soon as he saw him he approached quickly, Robb could see his expression fall when he realized what was happening, then advanced towards them and fell to his knees, instinctively put one hand on the belly of Sansa, as Robb had done a moment ago, then he withdrew "I will bring help, they will save her, save her ..." he said shaking his head, _he also trying to deceive himself._

"Don't go ... please" Sansa begged, taking Jon's hand, before pointing at the drawers again, then heard a small howl, coming from the place his sister pointed so insistently, "There ... baby, my baby" sobbing even louder and Robb couldn't believe what he had heard, Jon made a gesture of confusion but still got up wobbly and went to the drawers, Robb couldn't say how or at what time his brother took a small bundle wrapped in a light green blanket, Jon cradled the baby who now cried desperately and approached them.

"It's yours" wasn’t a question, Jon knew the answer and Robb also though he didn't want to accept it, he didn't want to look at the baby now.

"I just want to see her for the last time" she said smiling, Jon approached the baby to her, Robb could notice a few coppery strands on her head, Sansa raised a hand and ran it across the baby's forehead leaving a slight trace of blood "forgive me Jon, forgive me, please, for everything ... for when we were children" Sansa began to plead looking at Jon, who now also had his face soaked in tears.

"There's nothing to forgive, remember that time, when I was sad and you approached me to give me some of your lemon cakes or when you forced me to dance with you on your name's day ..." Robb understood what Jon meant, _remember the good times don't the bad_ " If it weren't for you I would never have learned to dance" Sansa smiled before releasing another sob.

"They came, my brothers came, they're here," she repeated "she ... she's good, she's not like Joffrey, she has dad's eyes" she added desperately, Robb knew who he meant when he said 'she' "I wanted to call her Arya, oh Arya I'm so sorry" she said through tears.

"Arya is fine, she is with mother, she wants to see you" Robb assured her to reassure her, she looked so weak ... her voice was hoarse and soft as his eyes struggled to stay open.

"Then let her choose a nice name, why will you take care of her? Tell me you're going to take care of her," she pleaded, opening her eyes.

"We will take care of her," Jon assured her, Robb didn't know what to say, he had barely dared to look at the baby "we will take care of her, she will be very happy"

"They'll hate her, I don't want them to hate her, to be bad with her as a mother it was with you..." she said putting a hand on Jon's face "Joffrey is bad he was always bad, but she isn’t, she will be like a father"

"Nobody's going to hate her, I swear to you, she'll grow up in Winterfell with Rickon ... and my son or daughter will be like siblings" Robb assured her, still not daring to look at the baby, but this was said it for Sansa.

"Promise me, promise me brother ... brothers, promise me please" she pleaded, squeezing his hand.

"I promise," Robb said in the strongest voice he could muster.

"I promise," Jon assured almost at the same time, Sansa smiled.

"Sandor ... tell him he was my true knight," she added, the smile died on his lips and his eyes closed, Sansa was gone.

"Don't go, please, we must go home, we will go home ..." he said between sobs hugging her put her head under his jaw, Robb hear the direwolves howl pitifully and didn't know if it was really them or him "please sister".

He didn't know how long he had been hugging her lifeless body, but when he finally released her she was cold as marble, Robb looked at Sansa again, she looked so calm that anyone could have thought she was only asleep, she died with a smile on her lips, they had heard many people approaching but Grey Wind and Ghost didn't even let them near the hallway as if they knew nobody could see her ... he approached Jon who was rocking the baby with tears in her eyes, the little girl was asleep , ignorant of what was happening around him, ignorant of the death of his mother, ignorant that his father would soon die ...

"She looks like her" Jon said after a while.

"Aye, she looks like her" he agreed, the baby would barely have a couple of days, he thought of Talisa hidden in Braavos for her safety, only a few days after giving birth, he had left her with his mother and Arya, _looks like her_ , he reasoned, Robb understood what Sansa meant when he said he did not want the girl to be hated, Joffrey's bastard daughter, the product of a rape, daughter of the man who killed Lord Eddard Stark, she would be alone a ghost of the man who fathered her, _but she doesn't look like him_ , he remembered, looking at the girl again, she had auburn hair not blond, _she looks like Sansa,_ he repeated, _she looks like Sansa and she looks like me._

"She'll like Winterfell, she'll grow up with her cousin, like we promised Sansa," Jon said.

"No," Robb opposed, Jon looked at him as if he had gone mad and seemed about to protest "she will grow up with her brother or sister, Talisa had twins, it's the only truth that exists as of today, it would never be seen as something more than the daughter of Joffrey if someday they knew the truth, they would never think about who their mother was "added by way of explanation, Jon looked at him perplexed, but then nodded in agreement although he could see in his expression that he was not at all according to his reasoning.

"What will you do now?" Jon asked.

"What should be done" Robb grumbled before taking Ice and leaving, he passed by the mountain's corpse but he didn't see Sandor Clegane anywhere so he continued, he walked towards the dungeons, nobody dared to stop him, he just they stood aside as he walked with Ice in one hand, he followed into the depths of the fortress, until he found what he was looking for.

"Let him out" he demanded one of Daenerys Targaryen's eunuchs standing guarding the door.

"I just follow orders from Daenerys Stormborn." Robb picked up Ice in a fit of rage and the other man did the same by drawing his sword.

"Let him out, Lord Stark has unfinished issues with that man," ordered the queen, who had apparently followed him, the soldier opened the gate and a frightened Joffrey gave him his face, while trying to feign bravery.

"Are you coming through my head, Robb Stark?" He asked trying to hide the fear in his voice, _craven, you damn craven, you'll pay_ , took Joffrey by the arm while dragging him out of the black cells outside the castle, he could hear Daenerys ordering the people who left and the cries of Cersei Lannister from somewhere, but he didn't care ... nothing mattered.

"My sister told me that you wanted to have a duel with me," he said quietly, Robb could swear the damn bastard pissed on his breeches, took a sword and threw it to him while he left Ice on one side to take another, one that it would seem like the craven had in his hands, he would win cleanly with Daenerys Targaryen as a witness "you will have the trial by combat you asked so much, but you will be your own champion"

"Sansa is dead ?, I hope the mountain was kind to her ... and our daughter" said the son of a bitch, Robb attacked with blind anger, _she isn’t bad, she is like father_ , Joffrey avoided the first blow but he could not avoid the second, nor the third, nor the fourth, he had already taken half of the dice and it took him a whole hand, the bastard just scream in pain _, I knew you would come_ , Sansa's voice it echoed in his head, as did Joffrey's cries of pain, but that didn't stop Robb.

"Sansa Stark, remember her name in each of the seven hells, bastard" then Robb took to ice and separated the head from his body, this was the boy king, a mass of torn flesh and blood, Robb couldn't help but notice that this was for Sansa and just for her, at no time had he thought of his father or anything else, he fell to his knees and pressed the ground between his fingers until his knuckles turned white, _trust you, I knew you would come_ , Robb hear Sansa's voice in his head, _I told them my brother would come_ , then he could not take it anymore, hit the ground and just shouted ... his scream was all pain, anger, sadness, guilt over all guilt, he had failed his sister, Sansa who had trusted him in spite of everything, _you came brother_ , Sansa who did not hate him even though he never did everything possible for her.

"Forgive me sister, please, Sansa, father ... forgive me" he said with his head resting on the ground and hitting the sand with his fist, then only stood up, there were still many prisoners to be executed.

Daenerys Targaryen burned most with dragon fire, rejoiced to see Petyr Baelish crying like a child before the fire consumed him, but the queen had understood ... he needed to follow the northern style, and it was the northern style that Cersei and Jaime Lannister lost their heads, Lord Tywin would be the last.

"I know this will not change my destiny, but you must know that I never hurt your sister" said the dwarf calmly, too calm for a man who is going to die, Robb laughed bitterly.

"You put a damn cloack on her shoulders, did you expect us all to die?, thought you could take her house, our house." the dwarf only sighed and stretched his neck.

"I know that nothing will save me, I regret not having protected her, I put that cloak on her shoulders and I didn't protect her, the guilt will follow me in each of the seven hells" the imp finished.

"I hope so," Robb said before raising his sword and parting his head from his shoulders.

Lord Tywin refused to say anything so he beheaded him quickly, only two were left, Tommen and Myrcella, but Robb knew they didn't deserve it, could never watch them listen to his words and swing the sword, they were as innocent as the Sansa's baby and the queen knew it too.

 

Robb never thought he could hate a place so much, hoped he would never have to put one foot in that city dump, he just wanted to find his wife, mother, the only sister he had left and go home, he saw the wet nurse feeding the baby and softly cooing, he saw the city while the boat was moving away to Braavos where his family was waiting for him safe, he killed them, he killed them all, _why do I feel like it was me who lost?_ , as he closed his eyes, he remembered his visit to Sandor Clegane.

 

**"My sister ... Sansa asked me to tell you something" Robb said to the man who was lying with a leg in a cast and probably will never be the same as before, in addition to a bandaged shoulder "she asked me to tell you that you were her true knight"**

**"Knight ..." he said laughing hysterically before breaking into sobs "do me a favor lad, and cross me with that fine sword you have" said the man looking at the ceiling "come late, too late" _just like me_ , thought Robb.**

**"She ... appreciated you very much, just like Arya, thank you for bringing her with us," he thanked sincerely.**

**"Have your heart ever been ripped off, lad?" Asked the man. "Have you ever been ripped off and trampled?"**

**"Aye" he answered in a hoarse voice "she was my sister".**

**The man laughed and sobbed even more before a woman came to give him more milk of the poppy, "little bird ... my little bird" heard the man say between dreams and hallucinations before leaving the room.**

Robb approached the wet nurse and asked her to deliver the baby, the girl looked at him with her huge gray eyes like the clouds before a storm, she had almost a week but Robb could swear that she smiled at him, he returned the smile before rocking it a little longer.

When they arrived in Braavos he could see his mother and Arya waiting, 'they don't know, they have not heard yet', thought Robb, he had only sent a crow to tell them of his arrival but he had not dared to write the words, he saw his lady mother craning her neck looking for something else ... as if she could be hiding behind him or Jon, but there was no one, then her mother understood ... she saw her fall to the ground and scream in agony, 'she was so close', lamented Robb , so close to returning home with all her children and now ... all that remained of her daughter were bones to bury, Robb saw Arya clenching her fists, her tears fell down her face but she wiped them with her sleeve before running away.

When he went in to see his wife she smiled at him, but her smile disappeared when she saw his expression, she knew something was wrong... she was sweating in labor, the midwives and the maester tried to chase him away, but Robb refused to leave, held her hand and wait until he hear the cry, a boy, now had a son and a daughter, held his son in his arms, had the dark hair of Talisa, then Jon came in carrying the baby, Robb made a gesture with his hand to come, and hold his son in one arm and his niece in another.

"As of today we have twins, a son and a daughter" said Robb, Talisa looked at him surprised, but she wasn't stupid, Robb could see in her expression that she knew exactly who the girl's mother was, then he looked up to see the maester and the midwives "and damn anyone who says otherwise".

******

Arya had refused to talk almost all the way to Riverrun, they had to make a stop, her mother was too sad to do anything but now she wanted to meet Edmure and Roslyn's son, she had been glad the news of the twins, 'the gods couldn't be so cruel', she had said in the midst of crying, 'now I am grandmother of two beautiful and strong babies', the boy was called Eddard, but Sansa wanted it to be Arya who named his daughter, but his sister was distant and she refused to even talk to Jon, and that worried him, no one could know and nobody knew even Arya or his mother, Jon and Robb had taken care of that, only a few trusted people like Dacey Mormont knew, they had planned this throughout their journey, and deep down Robb knew that Daenerys Targaryen knew it too, she wasn't fool, that's why she had allowed him to do what she did with the Lannisters, but the dragon queen hadn't said a single word about her, the girl without a name.

"Hey," Robb said approaching Arya with the baby in his arms "you know, I'd like you to choose her name" Arya looked at him and then looked at the baby who opened her big light gray eyes and stuck her tongue out, for a moment he get to see a Little smile on his sister's lips.

"Sansa, it looks like her and it's a pretty name" Arya said nodding before turning her head and looking out the window again, it was the last time they spoke in a long time, Arya only seemed happy again when Nymeria appeared with two puppies in tow, a light gray female with a white breast and a male of a darker gray color, went home together.

*****

Return to Winterfell didn't change things much, his mother still cried every day in the crypts where the statues of Sansa and father were being built, Arya only locked herself in her room or in Sansa's without talking to anyone else, Nymeria was always after her, and the little puppies would sleep in the cribs of little Eddard and little Sansa, once one of the maidens had tried to come clean Sansa's room and Arya almost just hit her with a Sansa's brooch, then Arya had cried, cried the rest of the day and the rest of the night, Nymeria, Ghost, Grey wind, Summer and Shaggy and even the little puppies had howled with her in pain,  they all cried for Sansa, for father and for days that they would never return, for father giving advice and laughing at their antics, for the fights of Sansa and Arya in their sewing classes, for Sansa forcing him or Jon to dance with her ... for the daughter she would never see grow, they cried together before getting up stronger as the family they were, for the first time Robb saw Arya carrying her niece.

"You'll be as beautiful as your mother, you look a lot like her" Arya said before tickling her belly and then Robb confirmed what he always knew, Arya knew, she always knew, could never fool his little sister.

*****

When Howland Reed confessed the truth of who were Jon's real parents, his brother because regardless of anything he would always be his brother, had refused to believe it, refused to accept that he was the son of anyone other than Eddard Stark, he had spent his time in the Godswood or in the crypts asking for answers to some stone statues, but when his niece went to him holding onto the wall, the answer had been given, love, it was the reason why father did what he did, why they did what they did, Jon lifted the gray-eyed girl in one arm and then had to lift in the other the blue-eyed boy who demanded his attention, Jon was a Stark, his brother and his children's uncle that was all Robb needed to know.

Rickon, Eddard and Sansa grew up together as siblings, participating in the antics and enjoying the stories of their uncle Bran, when the son of Jon and Ygritte was born the three fought to be the first to meet their cousin but could not beat their aunt Arya who was the one who knew the baby before anyone else.

"Daddy, Ned broke my doll" Robb's daughter complained, bringing her little cousin Benjen by the hand and with their direwolves at his heels.

"It wasn't me, it was Rickon!" Ned replied, his little brother looked at his son with indignation.

"That's a lie! It was you!" Sansa and Rickon said in unison, there was not a day when those three didn't fight, the only reason why little Benjen wasn't so involved in the fights was exactly why because he was very young.

"Come closer" Robb asked the children, picked up Benjen who had even more red hair than his daughter and sat him on one knee next to Sansa, and seated Ned on the other knee, Rickon who was the eldest sat on the carpet on his side "that I have told you about fighting".

"That the siblings don't fight" said the children, Robb was about to laugh, remembering his own fights with Jon, the fights of Sansa and Arya, the fights of Bran and Rickon ...

"Not really, the siblings fight and a lot" the three children looked at him in surprise, Benjen was barely a baby and had not understood what he had just said "that's, their uncles and me fought ... and a lot, but that's not the important thing, the important thing is that those fights never stop us from forgetting how much we love each other, that they don't prevent us from forgetting that we are a pack "

"And the pack survives," Rickon added, sometimes Robb wondered if he remembered having a father and another sister, but he preferred not to think about that.

"That's right, when the snow falls and the wind blows, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives, no matter how much you fight or argue in the end you ... we will always be a pack you should never forget that, right?"

"Right," the children chanted, Robb kissed his children on the forehead as well as his brother and nephew, before seeing them run with their direwolves _, father, Sansa ... I hope you can see this wherever you are._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if there are some spelling errors, english isn't my native language.


End file.
